Lithium and a lover
by Ch0chette
Summary: Mickey avait déjà vu Ian partir une première fois à l'armée, il l'avait vu partir au bar aussi. Il était hors de question qu'il recommence. Jamais [Gallavich FTW]


**_Amis du jour, Bonjour. _**

**_Je reviens avec quelque chose de nouveau, et croyez moi, je me devais d'écrire ça. La nuit dernière, je me suis couché à 5h pour finir la saison 4 de Shameless US, vous pouvez donc imaginez le degré d'obsession qu'est le mien en ce moment. Ce final season m'a vidé, c'était très dur à regarder, et je ne pouvais empêcher mon cerveau d'écrire. Rien que de penser que la saison 5 ne sera diffusé qu'en 2015 me frustre beaucoup. _**

**_Bref, voici un Os sur Mickey, sur Ian, sur eux et surtout sur ce qui se passe dans les deux derniers épisodes de la saison 4, donc si vous ne l'avez toujours pas regardé, vous feriez mieux ne pas continuer votre lecture (croyez moi, je me suis fait spoiler sur Tumblr, et c'était pas cool du tout)_**

**_Le langage fleuri est volontaire, Mickey n'a pas un discours des plus distingués la plupart du temps, j'ai voulu collé au personnage un maximum. Pardonnez moi pour les fautes qui doivent se planquer encore, ici et là. J'espère que vous passerez outre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, pour me dire si vous avez aimé, ou même détesté, même pour me dire si vous avez passé une bonne journée, je prends tout ! _**

_**Trève de bavardage maintenant, et bonne lecture :)** _

_**C.**_

* * *

><p>Il y était parvenu, à sortir ces putains de mots de sa bouche il avait fait ce que Ian semblait tant vouloir. Mais ça ne semblait pas assez. Cette salope de vie ne le laissait pas tranquille, il n'avait pas le droit à un minimum de putain de bonheur dans ce trou à rat, dans cet enfer qu'était son existence.<p>

Déjà quand Ian était parti à l'armée, ça avait été une torture sans nom, un truc qu'il pensait impossible à jailli au fond de ses tripes, ce sentiment si déchirant d'avoir perdu un bout de son corps. Il avait essayé de se secouer la nouille en pensant à lui, mais tout était si différent : il n'avait pas les mains de Ian sur les siennes, ni son odeur, ni ses cheveux orange comme la carotte, si ce teint de fantôme, ni ses tâches de rousseurs. Tout ce qu'il avait c'était une putain de photo froissée qui le faisait limite bander.

Il avait essayé de le retenir pourtant ! A la manière des Milkovich, mais quand même, ça aurait dû compter. Ian aurait dû comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il l'avait fait comprendre avec ce mot mélangé à un sanglot qui s'était échappé de sa gorge. Ian était venu pour Mandy, mais il l'avait vu pourtant, presque pleurant devant lui. Mais Ian était un enculé qui abandonnait un combat quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais malheureusement pour lui, c'était un enculé qu'il aimait.

Il l'avait vu quitter sa chambre pour l'armée, et il l'avait vu quitté le bar petit à petit, et en pensant à cet énorme trou au fond de son corps quand Ian avait disparu, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce connard s'en aller encore. Alors il l'avait dit, il l'avait même hurlé à la face de tous ceux qui voulait bien l'entendre, même à la face de son père : il aimait les queues, il aimait Ian et que ceux à qui ça ne plaisait aille se faire foutre, pour ce qu'il en avait à faire. La seule chose qui comptait c'était Ian, ça a toujours été Ian et ça le sera probablement toujours.

Alors quand il croyait enfin pouvoir souffler, quand il croyait pouvoir enfin être un peu plus lui, un peu moins le mari d'une pute, quand il croyait pouvoir s'endormir et se réveiller auprès de Ian comme si c'était un fait naturel, établi depuis toujours. C'est là que le pire arriva vraiment. Car même quand Ian disparaissait, ou baisait ses vieux dégueulasses de quarante ans, même là, Ian était Ian, cet ado un peu naïf encore, ce môme qui était toujours là pour lui rappeler ce qui comptait vraiment.

Mais Ian n'était plus Ian, après cette sublime nuit et cette soirée fracassante au Alibi, Ian n'avait plus était le même. Et Mickey était perdu. Il avait tout essayé pour le sortir du lit, il avait même proposé de lui faire une gâterie, il était même prêt à faire la gonzesse et à porter une putain de robe pour qu'il voit ses jambes si Ian acceptait enfin de sortir du lit. Malgré tous ses efforts, Ian ne sortait pas, et il l'envoyait chier comme un malpropre. Comme si enfin de compte, tout ça, ça n'avait servi à rien, comme si se battre avec son père, risquer la mort avec sa femme, comme si tous ses risques n'avait servi à rien.

Et s'il n'y arrivait pas, il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui y arrive, avec Lip absent, c'est sur Debbie qu'il s'était rabattu, et devant l'échec de la jeune fille, le désarroi de Mickey se fit encore plus grand. Car avant son intervention, Mickey se disait juste que, peut-être, Ian n'en avait rien à foutre après tout, il avait juste été plus jeune que tous ses autres coups, et Ian ne voulait plus de lui, maintenant qu'il avait arrêté de résister, maintenant qu'il avait arrêté d'avoir peur de ce trop-plein d'émotion. Mais sa famille…. Mickey savait que les Gallagher étaient là les uns pour les autres, sauf Franck, mais faut-il encore le préciser ? Si Ian ne l'aimait pas assez pour lui faire le plaisir de lever son cul, alors peut-être le ferait-il pour sa famille.

C'est là qu'il comprit que quelque chose clochait vraiment, quand Debbie adressa ce regard à Carl, un regard qui lui fit presque aussi peur que de voir Ian quitter sa chambre pour l'armée, aussi peur que de voir Ian s'éloigner de lui dans le bar. Ce regard sentait la merde comme il n'en avait jamais senti, et Fiona n'avait fait que confirmer que la vie était une putain de salope.

Bipolarité. Trouble Bipolaire.

Mickey n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une maladie pareille, chez lui ils étaient barges, et sans doute avec de sérieux problèmes mentaux, mais être bipolaire… Mickey ne pouvait pas le supporter. Jamais il ne s'éloignerait de Ian à nouveau, jamais plus il ne laisserait le garçon partir loin de lui. Il ne pouvait laisser sa famille le mettre dans un hospice. Il ne supporterait pas de revivre ça encore une fois, avec juste une pauvre photo froissée et un silence assourdissant.

Mais après avoir gueulé toute sa frustration à la gueule de Fiona qui n'avait pas manqué de le remettre à sa place, Mickey devait bien admettre que Ian n'était plus Ian depuis un moment. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été du genre à s'exhiber comme il l'avait fait dans ses putains de boites de pédés, il n'avait jamais été ce garçon arc en ciel qui souriait à tout bout de champs pour des conneries futiles et vomitives. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre ses accès de joies insensées et ses accès de colère presque aussi soudain.

Alors il s'était renseigné, pour la première fois de sa vie il était allé dans une bibliothèque lire des bouquins, des tas de bouquins sur la bipolarité. Si la plupart des mots n'étaient que des conneries sans sens pour lui, il en avait compris l'essentiel : Un jour Ian pouvait être Mr Bonheur qui éclabousse, le lendemain il pouvait devenir Mr suicidaire, et Mickey devait se faire une raison. Tout l'amour du monde ne remplacerait jamais des médocs. Ni un hospice.

Alors il avait accepté, bien malgré lui, que Fiona emmène Ian dans une clinique, même si elle l'aurait probablement fait sans son accord, il l'a laissé l'emmené loin de lui, loin de leur lit, loin de ses bras. Mais il y allait tous les jours, et si les infirmières l'empêchaient de s'approcher, il ne se gênerait pas pour leur dire d'aller se faire foutre.

Petit à petit Ian était redevenu un peu lui-même, mais les médocs et les médecins faisaient aussi partie de leur vie maintenant. Mais Ian sortait de son lit, il lui faisait voir des étoiles comme avant, et il se permettait même de se planquer dans sa chambre, le soir venu pour passer la nuit avec. Parfois il se réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit, le cœur serré dans un étau de panique, et il se mettait alors à regarder Ian, parfois pendant des heures, essayant de déceler la dépression dans chacune de ses rides, de guetter une joie trop intense dans un rictus dans son sommeil. Il se devait de surveiller. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Ian encore une fois.

Et même avec cette merde de maladie, avec son père qui finirait par sortir de taule pour le massacrer, malgré les regards des autres, malgré tout ça, Mickey se disait que cette vie de merde, il voulait bien la vivre, s'il pouvait profiter de Ian encore un moment. S'il pouvait grimper au rideau ou seulement le voir sourire. S'il pouvait toucher son visage quand il dormait et le surveiller du coin de l'œil. Mickey supporterait le reste, pour Ian, car ça avait toujours été lui, et ça le sera toujours.


End file.
